


I want to hold your hand

by wemovealong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall just wanna hold hands in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fanfiction before.  
> This is probably terrible, haha.

It’s been joked about before on Twitter and Tumblr – something along the lines of “Liam has Danielle, Louis has Eleanor, Zayn has Perrie, and Niall and Harry have each other”. However, in reality, it wasn’t actually a joke. That’s exactly how it was. Niall and Harry were together – had been since early 2011. They had been together longer than both Louis and Eleanor and Zayn and Perrie – not that the world knew that.

There were a lot of fans that thought Harry could be gay, and because of him and Louis being such close friends, they speculated that it was the two of them that were an item. The fans were wrong. It had always been Niall that Harry had wanted, and Louis wasn’t gay, although he was very supportive of his friends and the LGBT community.

Niall wasn’t too obvious with his sexuality to the fans apparently. It might have been a bit less noticeable though with all the focus on Harry and Louis and the “heart eyes” that the fans apparently saw when the two of them looked at each other.

They were very flirty with each other in the beginning when they met. It was different than what the fans saw between Harry and Louis – it was real. Their flirt-ationship ended up blossoming into a lot more. They ended up falling for each other – truly, madly, and deeply in love.

Hiding their relationship wasn’t all that hard. Half of their fans believed that Harry was a girl-crazy man-whore who only dated cougars and the other half believed that he was fucking Louis and nobody seemed to question why Niall hadn’t had a girlfriend since he was about fifteen.

They loved each other in secret for almost two whole years. They hadn’t really minded at first but now it was getting a bit tiring. They wanted to tweet each other cute messages for the world to see and post videos of them singing duets together. They wanted everyone to know that they were both in fact happily taken. But most of all, they wanted to be like their bandmates and their girlfriends; wanted to proudly hold hands in public with the person that they love.

And so here they were – sat in their shared hotel room in lovely Stockholm, Sweden. They had a concert that night, but until then they could do whatever they pleased. Zayn planned on sleeping in all day until the concert, as per usual, and Liam and Louis both had their girlfriends visiting them for a few days. They two couples had decided to go out together for some sort of “double date”. The paparazzi and the fans go wild for that sort of stuff.

Niall and Harry sat on the hotel bed bored out of their minds. They had already fucked that morning and they didn’t want to go for round two until after the concert so that they weren’t too tired to perform. Their hotel wasn’t all that deluxe so there wasn’t much to do indoors but their management hated when Harry and Niall went out in public together.

“Fuck it”, Niall groans, “We are leaving this shitty hotel and going out for lunch.” He hops off the bed to search for a clean pair of jeans to throw on.

“Niall, we can’t. You know management hates when we go out together,” Harry sighs. Even though nobody really suspected that they two of them were a couple, their management still didn’t like to let them go out together, worried that they might do something that could “ruin their image”.

“I don’t care anymore. We’re going out. If Liam and Lou can go out with their girlfriends, then why the fuck can’t I go out with my boyfriend?” Niall cried out.

Harry really couldn’t argue with him. He was right. If the other lads could do as they pleased with their girlfriends, then why should him and Niall have to hide just because they were both boys? He was tired of hiding if he was being honest.  
“Okay,” Harry said. “Let’s do this.” Niall smiled at him and extended on arm to Harry, pulling him off the bed and into his arms.

Twenty minutes later, they were ready to go. They were going to go to a small café down the street from the hotel. As the approached the hotel entrance doors, the slowed down their pace. They saw all of the paparazzi waiting for them. They stopped for a minute, standing side by side in the hotel’s lobby.

“What would you say if I asked you to hold my hand?” Niall asked his boyfriend. He looked up at Harry, hoping that he’d get the answer he so desperately wanted.

Harry turned to face Niall. “Well, we are tired of hiding, right?” Harry said, a smile slowly appearing across his lips.

Niall smiled back at Harry, feeling his face get a bit warm. “Yes, yes we are,” he beamed. And with that, he took Harry’s hand into his own. “I love you, Harry”.

“I love you too, so much.” Harry replied. Neither could stop smiling. This was right, they were right. The world would just have to adjust.

Hand in hand, they walked toward the front doors and pushed them open. The paparazzi went mental when they saw the two boys holding hands, asking a million questions at once whilst flashing their cameras into the boy’s faces.

Niall and Harry just kept walking though. They were in their own little world at that moment. Nothing could bring them down for the time being – not the paparazzi and not their management went they finally go back to the hotel.

In this exact moment, they were feeling the happiest of happy. They were doing it – walking down the street with the person that each of them loved most in the world – and that was a beautiful thing.


End file.
